yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Ruh-ul Mesnevi/74
74.BEYT ORJİNAL METİN LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ 1. شه به جای حاجیان فا پیش رفت TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ Hekim tatlılıkla, yumuşak yumuşak dedi ki: “Memleketin neresi? Çünkü her memleket halkının ilâcı başka başkadır. Gently, so gently he asked her: “Your home town is where? Treating people from different cities can be a different affair. 2. پیش آن مهمان غیب خویش رفت TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ O memlekette akrabandan kimler var? Kime yakınsınız; neye bağlısın? In that place who was in your family, who is related to you? Who’d you know: acquaintances, friends, companions, who?” . Ruh-ul Mesnevi/74 ile ilgili daha fazla bilgiye Vikikaynak'dan ulaşabilirsiniz. Mısra-ı sâni mısra-ı evveli beyândır. Hâcib, Arabî'dir, bevvâb gibi kapıcı mânasına, der-bân gibi. Zîrâ halkı meclîs-i şâha duhûlden hacb u men eder. Nitekim Kâfiye ve Şâfiye sâhibine İbn-i Hâcib derler. Zîrâ pederi Emir İzzed-din Şûsekü's-Salâhî'nin bevvâbı idi. Letâifdendir ki tercî-i bend-i Rûhî-i Bağ-dâdî'de gelir: Matbahlarına aç varan adam değnek yer Der-bânları var göz kapuda el değnekde Fâ, karşı mânasınadır. Meselâ fâ-dâşden karşılamak ve karşı dutmak. Ve bazılar dediler ki, fâ, vâ gibi tahsîn-i lafz içindir. Nitekim ön mânasına vâpîş ve ard manâsına vâpes derler. Mihmân-ı gayb, pâdişâha âlem-i gayb ve misâlde işaret olunan şahs-ı garîbdir. Mana-yı beyt budur ki; pâdişâh kapıcılar yerine, yâni âdet-i mülûk üz-re bu makûle vâcibü'l-ihtırâm olan kâdimleri kapıcılar ve havass-ı dergâh olanlar istikbâl ede gelmişlerken pâdişâh zi'z-zât kıyâm edip anlardan bedel kendiye muzâf olan mihmân-ı gaybe karşı vardı. Ve ileri veyâ huzûruna gitdi. Ve muktezâ-yı irâdet ve muhabbet üzre hareket etdi. Nitekim mü-lûk-ı Osmâniyândan Sultan Ahmed-i Evvel, Hüdâyî kuddise sırruhû med'uvven kudüm etdikde bizzât kendi karşı vardı ve rikâbında yürüdü. Ve Mevlânâ-zâde Sultan Veled hazretleri dahi Şâm-ı Şerîfden Konya'ya gelince Şems-i Tebrîzî'nin rikâbında yürüyüp şâyeste hıdmetler etdiği marûf u meşhûrdur. Bâde-zâ hâcibân ile murâd havâss-ı zahiredir ki sarây-ı vücûdun bev-vâblarıdır. Maksûd rûh-ı sultanînin havâs yüzünden olan müşâhedeye iltifat etmeyip kudüm eden mürşid-i kâmil isticâlen ve iştiyâken bi-tarîki'l-in-silâh istikbâl etdiğin beyândır. Zîra rûh-ı sultânî nefs-i hayvânîye taalluk et-mişdir. Nefs-i hayvaninin ise kuvâsı etrâf-ı bedene muttasıl 136 husûsan bihâr-ı latîf ki nefs-i hayvânînin mahmûlüdür, icrâ- ı cesede sâridir. Pes, bu takrîble nefs-i hayvâni ve onun kuvâ vü havâssı rûh-ı sultânînin eşyâ-yı ha-rıciyye mütâlaasına vâsıta ve âlet olmuşdur. Şöyleki, eğer bedenden alakayı kat eylese ve müfâkat kılsa bu şuhûd huzûr-ı gaybe ve tecellî-i istitâtere mübeddel olur. Binâen alâ hâzâ âlem-i berzâhda olan ervâha şehâdet-i dünyâ gayb ve gayb-ı âhiret şehâdet olmuşdur. Ve hâcibân lafzında işâret vardır ki vücûd ona muzâf olan umûr-ı hâriciyyenin cümlesi hicâb-ı rûhdur ki hicâb-ı kesîfdir. Kân-ı rûh-ı sultânî evvel-i emrden hecb-i zulmaniyyeyi hark eyledi ve revzene-i basarı sedd edip çeşm-i basîreti açdı ve sûret ile te-kayyüdü kodu. Ve rüsûm-ı mâsivâyı levh-i dilden yudu. Şöyleki zuhûru butûna ve davayı manâya ve zühd ü taklîdi aşk u muhabbet ü hâlete mütehav-vil ve muamele-i suveriye ve kâliyesi muamele-i maneviyye ve hâliyyeye mütebeddil oldu. Nitekim demişlerdir ki: METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ جاء الحال وذهب القال LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR Hal geldi, söz gitti İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ Ve Veysî nazmında gelir: Sana iller gibi izhâr-ı muhabbet idemem Ben seni iki gözüm cân u gönülden severin